One Crazy Night
by Mystic Farie
Summary: Oneshot: Yuki's sick, the fangirls are about, Momiji's singing, Kagura's killing Kyou, Hitori and Rin are drunk, Torhu's overworked, Ritsu's ruining things, Hiro's going nuts and Kisa's kinda just there... thats crazy!


* * *

"101.3, yup... you're sick..." Hitori said while putting his equiptment away.Yuki looked at him with droopy eyes.

"Hn, but I feel ACHOO fine..." Yuki said half asleep.

"Really... Oh well, go to sleep." Hitori ordered. Yuki sighed. He laid on his bed and pulled his covers up over him. Sighing again he fell into a light sleep. Hitori smiled at the sleeping figure and walked out of the room alowing the rat to sleep.

"Is he ok?!" Torhu asked as soon as Hitori stepped out of the room.

"Yes he's fine Torhu... but we should really let him sleep.

"Yes sir" Torhu sulluted Hitori. He sighed and walked down the stairs. Waiting for them was Shigure and Kyou. Kyou honestly didn't care if Yuki was sick, and Shigure was happy that Hitori was over.

"He should be fine now... I'm going home..." Hitori announced.

"Oh please Hitori- san, stay for dinner, I really need to thank you, when Yuki collapsed at school like that I almost had a heart attack..." Torhu explained, indeed Yuki had collapsed and to Kyou's misary he had to carry him home.

"Thank you, Torhu, but I really must get back to my offace if I stay to long Akito will become angry." Hitori explained.

"Alright, thank you again..." Torhu smiled.

"Yes, take care of Yuki for me" Hitori smiled back.

"Oh are you leaving already, Tori?" Shigure frowned.

"Yes, there is no way I am spending any unnessary time with you" Hitori replyed coldly.

"Aww..." Shigure made a pouting face. Hitori rolled his eyes and stepped out the door.

"Good bye Hitori- san!" Torhu called after him.

* * *

"WHAT!" Cried all three Fangirls oh so dedicated to there prince.

"YUKI'S SICK!!" Cried the first one "HOW IS THIS POSSABLE!!"

"OUR POOR PRINCE!! NOOOO!!" Cried another one.

"I'VE GOT IT!!" Cried there leader.

-----Awkward Silence-----

"We'll pay him a visit!" She finished her sentance.

"Yes that's a brilliant idea!" Cried one.

"We'll mend his broken body with our loving care!" cried another.

"Um wait I don't think--" Torhu tried.

"No we absolutly must see him" Cried the leader.

"Than its settled, we will stay tonight, tomarrows Sunday and we don't have school" The leader announced.

"That is--" Torhu tried again.

"Yes Torhu Honda, you will arrange our stay!" One said

"Yes!" Said another one.

"Untill than" Said the leader. And they were gone leaving a very shocked Torhu in there wake.

"Uh oh" Torhu mummbled.

* * *

"DIMWIT!" Kyou cried. "How did you manage that!"

"I don't know... it kind of just happened..." Torhu sniffled.

"ARG!" Kyou yelled. "and tonights the party too!"

"AH!" Torhu shot up "The party I completly forgot!" Torhu cried. "Kyou- kun, can you come with me, I have to go get groceries!" Torhu asked frantic. Indeed they were having Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Hitori, Rin, Ritsu, Momiji, and Hatsuharu over for dinner, as a little get together.

"Alright I'll go calm down" Kyou sighed.

"Oh thank you, Kyou- Kun!" Thanked him... and they were off.

* * *

"I see" Shigure sighed.

"Uh huh" Torhu hung her head low, she had just explained the situation with Yuki's fan girls comming over.

"I can't beli-- Achoo belive it" Yuki sighed. Just what he needed while he was sick, pushy fangirls trying to hug him, what he got to weak and transformed, that'd be trouble...

"I'M S-SO S-SORRY!" Torhu wailed.

"It's ok Honda- san, calm down..." Yuki comferted.

"T-thank y-you" Torhu sighed trying to calm down.

"Yuki" Shigure said.

"Hn?" Yuki replyed.

"Go lay down... maybe we can convince them that you're asleep, and they'll lose interest..." Shigure planed.

"Good Idea! Shigure- san!" Torhu became overly excited.

Ding- dong

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!!" Torhu stated, and gloomly made her way to the door, guessing it was the fan girls.

"TORHU!!" Momiji cried as soon as the door was open. He went to hug her, Kyou who seemed to appear out of nowhere, smacked him in the back of the head.

"Baka!" Kyou yelled.

"Whaaa! Kyou hit me!" Momiji cried.

"Kyou? Is that you my love" It was Kagura this time.

"Ah hell" Kyou wimpered.

"I missed you... MY LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kagura transformed into suped freaky overly agressive Kagura.

"SHIT!" Kyou screamed and ran away, Kagura close at his heals.

Ayame had already invited himself in, "Gure- san" He cried happly.

"Aya!" Shigure cried back, little dimonds appearing around them as they staired into eachtoher's eyes.

Hitori sighed "May we come in Torhu?" He asked politly.

"Oh yes of course" She stepped inside letting the reamaining members in.

"Torhu" a voice said, it was Hatsuharu.

"Yes?" She said.

"Where's Yuki?" He asked.

"Oh Yeah, he's upstairs in his room!" Torhu said quickly.

"Thank you" and Hatsuharu dissapeared up the stairs.

"Onee- chan!" Kisa called.

"Gasp KISA!" Torhu called back, and the two embraced eachother in a hug. Hiro looked at the angerly.

"Stupid women" he mummbled.

CRASH

A loud crash came from the kitchen. followed by a,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" It was Ritsu. Torhu let go of Kisa and ran into the kitchen.

"TORHU I'M SO SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY" Ritsu cried, he dropped a dish. At that very moment Kyou and Kagura came crashing through the kitchen.

"COOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kagura Screamed.

"FUCK OFF!! YOU CRAZY WOMEN!!" Kyou screamed back.

"Um please calm down, Yuki's trying to--"

Ding- dong

-----Awkward silence, everyone freezes-----

"Um I'll get it" Torhu said.

-----Crazyness insues-----

"Hello Torhu, were here as prom--" The lead fangirl started but than saw how the house was in caous... Kyou being chased by Kagura, Ayame and Shigure stairing at eachother in awe, Momiji dancing on the table, Hitoru and Rin speaking (and drinking sake) while sitting on the sofa, Ritsu freaking out over a broken dish, Hiro yelling at Ritsu, And Kisa calmly standing behind Torhu.

"What's going... on?" One fangirl asked.

"Um... well, that is..." Torhu tried.

"Family reunion" Kisa said bluntly.

"Yes thats it a family reunion!" Torhu lied.

"Right... um, yes" The lead fangirl recovered her composure. "Were here to see Yuki as promiced." She announced.

"Oh, right he's upstairs, asleep..." Torhu explained.

"Right, lets go girls" The leader ordered, before Torhu could object they were gone. Torhu sighed.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU MYYYYYYYYYY LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE!!" Kagura screamed as the two ran by.

"Oh Aya" Shigure sighed

"Oh Gure" Ayame sighed, more shiny dimonds.

"Who's that strolling in the forest--" Momiji sang from atop the table.

"More sake, Hitori?" Rin asked

"Yes please" Hitori held out his cup, and Rin filled it, and than filled her own.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Ritsu Wined.

"I GET IT, SHUT UP!!" Hiro Yelled.

"Onee- chan" Kisa tugged at Torhu's skirt, "the food's gonna burn" Kisa said calmly.

"AH! The food!" Torhu cried, and ran into the kitchen to check on her food.

"I'VE GOT IT!!" Hitori usally the calm one yelled,

-----Awkward Silence, everyone freezes-----

 "Unicorns are real!" He yelled.

"You're drunk" Rin sighed. "Perfect".

-----Crazyness Insues-----

"OH MY GOD" Torhu screamed, the food was literly in flames "UM WATER, NO A FIRE EXTINGUSHER, NO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" Torhu franticly screamed. Kisa simply took a bowl of water and dumped it on the pan, the fire died out. Torhu, now gasping for air, sighed thankfully. Kisa giggled.

"Torhu?" It was Hatsuharu

"Ah! yed hatsuharu- san?" Torhu asked

"Yuki's Medicine?" Hatsuharu half aske, half stated.

"Oh that's right" Torhu turned aroud and picked up the bottle of pills, Hitori had perscribed a day earlier. "Here, have him take two" She handed haru the pill bottle, and a glass of water.

"Thank you" And he left once again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!" Kagura screamed, once again chasing Kyou through the kitchen, Kyou ran into and through the back door breaking it down, Kagura followed, and managed to cetch up to him in the back yard, tackleing him. Torhu looked away.

"Yushino ya mani, da do ou da oo Momiji!" Momiji was still singing.

Ayame and Shigure had dissapeared to somewhere (Do you really want to know where?) Hitori was still drunk and messing with his stethascope. Rin was was drunk now too, and was laughing histariclly at Hitori, Ritsu was running around in a circle in the kitchen breaking one thing after another, Hiro was banging his head on a wall, Torhu and Kisa were both scrambleing to make dinner.

* * *

"Oh Yuki!" Cried the lead fangirl "How you're cold must be torturing you so"

"Not really" Yuki replyed.

"We are here to care for you" Cried another one

"No thank you" Yuki said.

"We shall never leave you!" cried another

"Please do." Yuki replyed.

"I have you're medicine, Yuki" Haru said.

"Thank you Haru" Yuki sighed.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Kisa and Torhu announced togeather. Everyone stopped dead. "Please come sit at the table!" Kisa and Torhu continued. And than everyone, including the fangirls, Yuki, and Haru, were there. Torhu made sure all the female members of the zodiac were one eather side of the fangirls.

"IKADAKIMAS" ran throughout the house, and they ate.

FIN


End file.
